


Okay, friend?

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a sort of happy ending, Baby Boy, Cutting, Hoodie, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh hated to see Tyler like this.  "Please. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. Okay?"       "Okay."





	

     Tyler heard the door open. He cursed, and got up off the floor. He looked in the mirror at his face. A little red, but it would have to do. He pulled his hoodie over his shoulders, and walked out of the bathroom.

     "Ty?" He plastered a smile on his face.

     "Hi, Josh." Josh walked over and planted a kiss on Tyler's cheek.

     "How was your day?" Tyler tried to answer  _fine_ , but the words got stuck in his throat. 

      "It was- was alright." He said, unconvincingly. Josh looked concerned. 

     "What's wrong?" Tyler wanted to deny that anything was wrong,  _deny, deny, denial_ , but a small part of him wanted Josh to see, wanted Josh to know him. Instead of answering (well, no, this was an answer, just a nonverbal one), he slowly slid the hoodie off his shoulders.

    Josh was silent, running his eyes over the scars and cuts on Tyler's arms. "Oh, Baby boy." Josh started crying silently. He ran his fingers over Tyler's arm, and Tyler stayed still and silent, until Josh got to one of the more recent cuts, where he couldn't hold back a wince. "I'm sorry." Josh said quietly."I'm so, so sorry."  Tyler rested his chin on top of Josh's head. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler. 

    "I know it's hard, and you feel like you can't stop, but can you try? I hate seeing you like this. i think you're beautiful and perfect, and I hate it when you hurt yourself. " He ran his hand through Tyler's short hair. "Please. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. Okay?"

     "Okay." 

 


End file.
